All I Can Take is You
by Rainbow7233
Summary: Hunter, Conner, Bridge, Casey, Dillon, Jayden broke up with Tori, Kira, Z, Lily, Summer, Emily saying they weren't in love with them anymore. Sad and angry the girls formed a band to forget about the boys. After 1 long years they meet each other again. What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Girls, It's time to practice your new song. Get in the music room" said Cleo, their band manager. "Sure Cleo!" said the six girls. They walked to the music room and only one person can walked through the door at a time because the door can only fit 1 person.

The first girl to go in was Kira Ford. She had long dark blonde hair with brown eyes and she was wearing a yellow top that showed her midriff and a black skirt with sneakers. She is the lead singer. She was born on June 15th.

The second person to go next was Summer Landsdown. She had long blonde hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt that showed her midriff and a black skirt and a pair of black boots. She played the electric guitar. She was born on December 16th.

The third person was Elizabeth Delgado. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing an yellow crop top and white shorts and high yellow boots. She plays the keyboard and she was born on August 18th.

The fourth person was Lily Chilman. She has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is wearing a blue crop top with a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. She played the drums and she was born on December 10th.

The fifth person was Tori Hanson. She has blonde hair tied on both side of her head and blue eyes. She is wearing a tight blue shirt and blue shorts with sneakers. She plays the electric guitar also and she was born on May 30th.

The last person was Emily Pirtle, the youngest member of the group by one year. She is wearing a yellow shirt that shows her midriff and a red pant and yellow high heels. She was born on March 1st and she is also the other singer and guitarist.

As soon as Emily entered the room a tall, big guy closed the door and stand in front of it. He was the girls' bodyguard and his name was Sam. He is very protective of the girls and think of them as his sisters.

"Okay you guys, whenever you can start go ahead" said Cleo as she pressed the record button. The girls except Kira started playing their instruments when they needed to.** (Chorus is Lily, Z and Tori)**

Kira:

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

Lily, Z, and Tori:_  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

Kira:_  
I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say_

_Chorus _

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me) _

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say _

_Chorus x2_

Kira stopped singing and looked at Cleo. Cleo had both her thumbs up to signal that they did a good job. After practice the girls asked Cleo if they could shopping. Cleo let them and told Kira to drive since she was the responsible one in the group. It was only 6:30 in the morning. No one could possibly be awake right now except the store keepers. So the girls got in their car and rode off to the shopping center.

First they went to this place called 'Angel's Heaven' and they looked at all the new fashions. Z end up buying half the store while the other girls only bought about 5 bags each. After that store the girls decide to get some ice cream. They went to a place called Blair's Ice Cream parlor'. Lily got Chocolate fudge, Emily got Strawberry Sundae, Kira got Peachy-Peach, Z got Cotton Candy supreme, Tori got Rocky Road, and Summer got Vanilla. They stayed there for about 20 minutes and then left to do more shopping.

What the girls didn't know was that there were 6 boys walking behind them and with the boys there were also 6 girls. They were headed towards the same place where Kira and the others were heading to. The girls were clinging onto the guys. They were the guys' girlfriends. The blonde one was Casey and he was with his girlfriend, Natalie. Hunter was with a black haired girl, Stacie. Bridge was with his girlfriend her name is Francesca. Dillon was with a smart ass girl, Linda Parker was her name. Jayden was with his love with a girl name Sydnie. Conner was with a golden hair maiden, Cindy.

Anyway they were walking when they saw a bracelet on the floor. It was made out of pure gold and on each corner was a little gold flower and in big bold letters it said, _Z Delgado_. Bridge picked it up and looked it over, Francesca looked at it too and she saw how Bridge's eyes were not focused on her, but on the bracelet. She got angry and was about to yell at Bridge when the others stopped and asked Bridge what's the matter. Bridge showed them the bracelet and then brought it closed to his heart. Francesca saw this and got angry because he was supposed to be in love with her not the stupid piece of jewelry! Before Francesca could yell at Bridge again, he put the jewelry in his pocket and went to Francesca and hold her hand and went on walking the others saw this and just followed their example except Casey who was holding his girlfriend by her waist.

Where the girls were…..

The girls ended up in a place called 'Wonders of the deep blue sea'. It contained lots of under the sea things.

"Z, where's your bracelet?" asked Lily and she looked at Z's wrist. "Lily, Lily, Lily," said Z "my bracelet is right here" she pointed to her wrist and then she looked at it and notice her bracelet wasn't there. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Z as she notice her bracelet was missing. "Chill Z we'll go look for it" said Tori as she started looking on the floor. "Good idea Tor!" said Summer as she too look on the floor. They all looked around, but couldn't find anything. Z was about to give up hope when she bumped into someone. She looked up and gasped! It was…


	2. Chapter 2

Her mom!

"Mom," shouted Z "What are you doing here?" "Z Sweet-heart, how are you? I missed you so much so I thought I should come out and see you!" said a beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied in a braid and sky blue eyes. "So sweetie, what are you looking for?" asked Mrs. Delgado "Mommy, I lost the bracelet Bridge gave me!" said Z while crying. "Sweetie, why do you even want that bracelet anyway? I thought he dumped you already?" "He did, but I still loved that bracelet". "Um…Mrs. Delgado, why don't we bring Z to the food court to sit down for a while and discuss this?" asked Lily "Oh Lily dear," said Mrs. Delgado with a smile, "I told you guys that you can call me Kelly and yes I agree lets get Z to the food court"

They went to the food court and Summer gave Z a tissue to dry her eyes. Z started to feel better and in 5 minutes she asked a question that made everybody fall down. "I'm hungry let's go get something to eat!" said Z. Everybody looked at Zlike she was crazy because who would want food after crying so much? Soon everyone wanted food including Z's mom. They went to the Elephant Bar and ordered some food. For drinks Z ordered a diet coke ("I have to watch my figure!" said Z), Lily ordered a blue berry smoothie, Summer got a regular size coke, Tori ordered a 7 up, Kira ordered a , Emily got the Mango and Cherry smoothie, and Mrs. Delgado got coffee.

"So how has business been girls?" asked Mrs. Delgado. "Great Mom!" said Z "Yeah, everybody loves our music and Kira and Emily are great at coming up with new songs!" said Tori "You come up with great songs to Tori!" said Emily "Aww, Thanks Em" said Tori as she hugged her. "Really? What are the names of some of your songs?" asked Mrs. Delgado"_Stickwitu_ was written by Kira, _Is it Love _was written by Emily, _Shake it off _was written by Kira, _Lady Marmalade_ was written by Kira, _1,2 steps _was written by Tori, and _If I ain't got you_ was written by me!" said Z and then she smiled a great big smile and hugged her mom.

"You guys only have 6 songs?" asked Mrs. Delgado "Of course not mom, we have like 30, but you only asked for some remember?" asked Z. "Oh yes" said Mrs. Delgado "Ha ha ha!" she laughed. "Uh-oh you guys!" shouted Lily "What?" they asked. "Um, I know this is a happy moment and all, but uh..." said Lily as she pointed to a humongous crowd that was headed their way. "OMG! They are headed straight for us!" shouted Kira. The crowd crowded themselves around the group and all around them you could hear "Lily will you please give me your autograph!" "Kira we love you!" "Tori you're so cool!" "Emily your so beautiful" "Summer I love your outfit!" and "Z I love your hair!"

Soon the mall manager came up to them and asked if they would like to perform some songs for the crowd. The girls said they would like to and went to get everything set up with the help of two security guys that must have work out a lot since they have huge muscles. Anyway as soon as they set up they talked to each other to figure out what songs they should sing. After a few minutes they finally decided on 3 songs and when they turned around they saw their fans sitting on the floor or chairs or tables with stars in their eyes.

"Um, our first song is called 'That's what girls do" said Kira. They started playing their instruments and counted to 3 before singing.

Kira:_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue_

Lily, Tori, and Summer:  
_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

Kira:  
_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you..._

Lily, Summer, and Tori:  
_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new_

Kira:  
_That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls..._

The crowd started cheering wildly and that's when 6 guys and their girlfriends came in. They couldn't see what was going on with the people standing up and shouting so they decide to figure out what was going on. Hunter suggest that they should go, but his girlfriend, Stacie, suggested that they should stay and see what's going on. Hunter was about to protest, but his girlfriend gave him a glare that clearly said We-Stay-or-we-are-going-to-break-up. Hunter loved his girlfriend to much to break up with her so he sat down and they waited for the next song.

"Okay you guys, our next song is called 'Because of you'" shouted Z. The guys heard her voice and they thought about whose voice was that.

Emily:

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing _

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

_Because of you  
Because of you_

"Okay you guys, one more song and we really have to go!" shouted Tori. "Awww" said the audience except for Hunter and them. "Last song is called "Shake it off!"

Kira:

_Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off_

_By the time you get this message  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
'Cause I'll be on my way  
See, I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
Just ask your momma she knows  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say I told you so  
Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with all your freaks  
And lie compulsively  
So I packed up my Louis Vuitton  
Jumped in your ride and took off  
You'll never ever find a girl  
Who loves you more than me _

_Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off _

_Bridge  
I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off... _

_I found out about a gang  
Of your dirty little deeds  
With this one and that one  
By the pool, on the beach, in the streets  
Heard y'all was  
Hold up my phone's breakin' up  
I'm a hang up and call the machine right back  
I gotta get this off of my mind  
You wasn't worth my time  
So I'm leaving you behind  
Cause I need a real love in my life  
Save this recording because  
I'm never coming back home  
Baby I'm gone  
Don't cha know _

_Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciated all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off _

After they were done the manager of the mall went up to the microphone and said, "Weren't they great everybody? Let's give a round of applauses for The Power Team!" Everybody including Casey and his group clapped really hard. The girls bowed and then Kira had an idea. She asked the manager whose name was Mr. Carinham by the way if she could use the microphone he happily gave it to her. "Ok you guys, I know the girls would hate me if I do this, but…" The girls (Lily and the gang) gave Kira cold glares that clearly said Stop-now-or-you'll-die.

Kira chose to ignore the glares and said "Let's give a round of applauses for our electric guitar player, Summer Landsdown!". The people that loved Summer the most applauded the most. She blushed and she smiled at everybody. Dillon, who was at the back of the crowd looked shocked and he couldn't believed that his ex-girlfriend was at the same place as him. "Also give a big round of applauses to our keyboard girl, Z Delgado!". Again people who loved Z the most clapped the most and some guys were making cat whistles. Z blushed and she smiled, but her smiled dropped when she saw a brown haired guy at the back of the crowd. The worst part was that there was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes clinging to his left arm like she was a little baby.

"Give a round of applause to our other electric guitar player, Tori Hanson!" People all clapped and a guy even shouted "Tori baby give me your number! We are destined to be together you and me!" Tori grew angry and she chose to ignore him. "Um….yeah let's give a big applause to Lily Chilman, our talented drummer!" "Yeah go Lily!" shouted the girls. Lily gave a small waved and blushed. "Last, but certainly not least our wonderful singer, Emily Pirtle!" People started shouting her name and 2 guys even shouted "Hey baby, I'll pick you up at your place tonight" and "Oh mama! You are so hot you gave the Devil chills!"


	3. Chapter 3

After that event the girls went outside the mall and said good-bye to Z's mother. Z's mother left in her black limo, and told her and the girls to visit her soon. The girls agreed and then left to get their car. As soon as they got in they tried to figure out how to get Z's shopping bags into the car. "Why don't we just leave her bags here?" asked Tori "Tori dear, we can't leave my outfits here! These are once in a lifetime clothes!" said Z "Well then what do you expect us to do?" asked Tori "I'll call my mom and have her help deliver my clothes to our house." said Z. She took out her phone and dialed her mom's number. _(Z's mom)_ (Z speaking)

Phone Conversation:

"Hey Mommy!"

"_Hi sweetheart, can I help you with something?"_

"Yes mom, I need help getting my clothes home"

"_Okay, I'll get Smith and he'll come and help you"_

"Thank you mommy!"

"_Welcome sweetheart! Oh I have to go dear your father is having an argument with Jack again"_

"'kay! Bye mom!"

"_Bye dear"_

End of Phone Conversation

"So? Is she coming?" asked Summer "No, she's sending our Smith to help" said Z "How long is it going to take?" asked Tori. As soon as she asked that question Smith came in front of them and took Z's bags and out them in the limo and drove off. "Uh, ok?" said Kira a little bewildered.

"Um, lets go home" Lily suggested. "Yeah!" shouted the other 5 girls. They got into their car and drove home. As soon as they got home and opened the door Cleo was standing there and talking really fast.

"Whoa Cleo! Take a chill pill!" said Kira "Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Emily "Girls! I forgot that tomorrow you guys have a concert to do!" shouted Cleo "OMG! Are you serious!" shouted the girls "Yes! So you guys got to rehearse right away!" said Cleo and she started pushing the girls into the music room with the help of Sam and his friend Dave.

"Um, you guys? What songs are we going to sing?" asked Emily "Actually guys, I been thinking and I think it's time we let Tori sing" said Kira "Why Kira?" asked Z "Because it's her thing and also because my throat hurts" Kira answered back. "Thanks Kira! I won't let you down!" said Tori "I know you won't!" said Kira while smiling. 

"So Tori? What are we going to sing?" asked Lily "Well, I guess we can sing _The Boy Next Door_, _Everytime we touch_, _Truth Is_, and _Angels_." Said Tori "Yay! We're going to sing my favorite song ever, The Boy Next Door!" shouted Z "Um, sure. Ok guys! Let's go practice!" shouted Tori. They walked into the Music Room and started practicing. The clock went from 2:25 to 7:30. They all went to order some pizza. Lily called Round Table's Pizza and ordered 1 large pepperoni & sausage and 1 Cheese. The pizza arrived at around 7:45 and she gave the guy $24.50.

Z brought the pizza into the living room where Kira was putting in a movie. "Hey Kira, what movie are you putting in?" asked Emily "Um, Em you might get scared so I suggest you get a pillow or something." Said Kira looking at Emily. "Um, why?" "Because we're watching a scary movie" "Um, ok" So they watched the movie, but in the middle of the movie the girls either fell asleep on the couches or the floor with their heads on a cushion or on a pillow.

Cleo came into the living room and saw the girls asleep and she told Sam and Dave to call the other bodyguards or butlers to help carry the girls to their rooms. A guy name Frank, who looks to be around his twenties, carried Kira to her room which is on the 3rd floor with the other girls. 2nd floor belong to the butlers and bodyguards. 1st floor was the kitchens, living room, dining room, music room, play room, fashion room , library, and a meditation shrine. Paul, Dave, Sam, Carl, and Steve carried the other girls to their rooms. At around 11:30 everybody went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Conner….I love you so much!" 3 minutes later. "Hmm, whu?" said Kira as she woke up from her deep slumber. "Guess someone brought me up here probably Frank." She went to her drawer and took out a bra and panty. She went to her walk-in-closet and took out a yellow tank and a pair of form fitting jeans. She went into her bathroom and took off her cloths and stepped into her shower. She showered for about 12 minutes and then she wiped her some dry with her towel and put on her clothes. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and put it in a low ponytail. After she checked herself in the mirror she walked out of the bathroom and straight downstairs. _'That's strange' _she thought as she came downstairs _'Nobody's up yet.' _"Oh well might as well started on breakfast" she said as she took out pancake mix or whatever and started making pancakes, bacons, waffles, sausages, toast and hash browns.

Z's Room at 7:35 a.m.

"Hmm…oh Bridge! I love you so much!" Z mumbled in her sleep. Her dream was about to be destroyed because just as she and Bridge were about to kiss the alarm clock rang. Z's fist collided with the alarm clock and the alarm clock broke. "Man, that was the best dream that I have had in over 3 years and it got ruined by an alarm clock?" she shouted. She got her bra and undies and she also got a yellow t-shirt with black letters that said '100 Flirty' and a jean skirt that ended at her thighs. She took a 20 minutes shower and then she brushed her teeth and combs her hair and went downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs she could smell the food that Kira cooked. She ran to the kitchen and sat down. Kira laughed a little and gave a plate that included: 2 pancakes, 2 sausages, some hash brown, waffles, and a glass of orange juice. Kira put down 3 big plates full of pancakes, sausages, waffles, bacons, hash browns, and toast on the table and 2 jugs. One filled with Orange Juice the other filled with Milk. Kira and Z started talking to each other about their dreams.

Tori's Room at 7:42 a.m.

"Hunter….hmm….I love you" said Tori in her sleep. Her clock rang three times and then Tori's hand pressed the off button. "Oh gosh, Why did I have to dream about Hunter?" she asked herself as she got a blue shirt with big black letters that said 'Don't Phunk with my heart' and a jean skirt like Z's, but her skirt had small stars going down the sides. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out, dried herself, and put on her clothes. She put her hair in a low ponytail and quickly went downstairs to the kitchen. She sat herself next to Kira and got a plate that had 2 pancakes and hash brown. She started talking Kira and Z about her dream. "OMG! You had the same dream as us except yours has Hunter!" shouted Z "I know, I can't believe I dreamed about him" said Tori as she shook her head softly. "It's ok Tori" said Kira as she places her hand on Tori's shoulder. "Um, why don't we just eat and talk about something else?" Z suggested. "Yeah, that might be best"

Emily's Room at 7:45 a.m.

"Jayden, I miss you so much" said Emily as she looked at the picture of her and Jayden on their first date. She got up from bed and grabbed a yellow shirt with a picture of a cherry blossom on the bottom right and a form fitting jean and a jean jacket. She changed into her clothes quickly and combed her hair and put it in a long braid. She went her to walk-in-closet and took out one photo album that had the title 'Emily & Jayden Together Forever'. She sat on her bed and looked through the pictures of her and Jayden. She stopped on a picture that showed her and Jayden at the park and they were sitting on a bench and her head was on his shoulder while his hand was around her waist. Emily silently cried and she dropped the photo album and fell unconscious on the bed.

Summer's Room at 7:50 a.m.

Summer was already out of her bed and she had changed into an outfit that consists of a yellow skirt, black tank, and black boots. She walked out of her room and downstairs. She went into the kitchen and sat herself next to Z and grabbed a plate full of pancakes and bacon. Nobody asked her about any dreams of Dillon, but they did ask her if she was ready to go shopping. "No, we're not going shopping" she said calmly. "WHY NOT?" shouted Z as she jumped up from her seat. "Because we have a concert to do today remember?" asked Summer calmly. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Z said while she sat back down. "But the concert isn't until 7 right?" asked Kira "Yes, but I thought we could get ready for a while and pick which outfit to wear." said Summer as she looked at Z for her reaction. "OH GOODY!" shouted Z. "Z calm down, your going to wake up the whole house!" shouted tori. "Sorry!" said Z as she sat back down.

Lily's Room at 7:55 a.m.

"Hmm, Casey, you're such a cutie!" Lily said in her sleep. Suddenly Z's scream woke her up. "Damn Z, why you have to be so loud?" asked Lily. She got out of bed and fixed her bed and went to pick out her outfit for today. She took out a yellow crop top and a jean skirt. She changed quickly and brushed her teeth and went downstairs for some food. 2 minutes later she got downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of O.J. and took 2 pancakes and some waffles. "Hey guys!" said Lily as she sat down next to Tori. "Hey Lil!" said the girls.

"Hey? Has anybody seen Emily? It's not like her to be late" said Kira as she looked up from her plate. "I don't know, let's go check on her" Tori suggested. "Okay!" shouted the other girls. They walked upstairs and Z knocked on the door. "Emily, honey? Are you there?" asked Z "Emily" said Summer as she knocked on the door too. Lily tried the door knob and found that it was unlocked. "Hey you guys, the door's not lock, come on" said Lily as she walked inside. "Ahhh EMILY!" shouted Lily as she saw Emily on the bed unconscious. "Somebody do something!" shouted Z as she sat next to Emily's body and tried to wake her up. "I'll call 911" said Tori. Just as she was about to get the phone Emily woke up. "Hmm….what?" said Emily as she woke up. "Em dear, are you okay?" asked Kira in a soft and motherly voice. "Hmm…I think so" said Emily as she sat up. "What happen?" she asked the others. "We don't know for sure sweetie, we just came in and you were on the bed unconscious" Summer told her. "I don't know, I was just looking at some pictures and suddenly I felt weak and fainted" Emily said.

Tori was looking around when her eyes landed on a photo album on the floor. She picked it up and examined it. It had Mickey and Minnie on it and in the middle, in big bolded, black letters it said 'Emily & Jayden Together Forever' "Em, what is this?" Tori asked as she hold up the photo album. "I….I….was just looking for memories" Emily replied. "Em, you miss him don't you?" Kira asked as her bangs covered her eyes. "Yes, I really, really miss him" Emily said as tears started to form in her eyes. "It's ok Emily, I miss Bridge too" Z told Emily. "Yeah and I miss Dillon" Summer said as she collapsed on Emily's bed and she started crying. "I miss Conner!" Kira said "I miss Casey!" Lily yelled and then she sat on the floor and brought her legs to her chest. "I miss Hunter" Tori told the others.

The girls were crying until Cleo came in to the room and asked them what was wrong. "Nothing" was their reply. Cleo told them to get ready for the concert. "Ok" was their reply. Cleo left the room and went downstairs and into her convertible and headed towards the mall. "Emily dear, are you going to be okay?" asked Kira "Yeah, I'll just take some pills later" said Emily as she smiled at them. "Ok" they said as they smiled back.

They walked out of the room and into the Fashion room on the first floor and Z quickly ran in. She went to a closet and took out a yellow bikini top and a green skirt. She pulled the other girls in and one by one she picked their outfits for the concert. Here are their outfits:

Summer-long flowy light black skirt, long sleeve light yellow turtleneck, and yellow heels.

Tori- Blue tank with the words 'I just realized. I don't care' and a tight blue jean and white shoes.

Kira-bright yellow shirt with the words 'G-Unit Hunny' and jean shorts with the word 'Playa' in big red letters in the back and black boots.

Lily-yellow crop top with sparkling letters that said "Angel" and a baby phat jean and black sneakers.

Emily-yellow long sleeved shirt with red colored tank over it and a jean skirt that ends at her thigh and red heels.


	5. Chapter 5

-In the Crowd, in the 5th row-

"Hunter, I'm so glad you got us these seats!" screamed Stacie as she hugged him around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Your welcome Babe" said Hunter as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Bridge, I'm thirsty can you please get me a coke?" asked Francesca as she looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Of course dear, be right back" he said as he ran off to find the coke stand. "Sky, be a dear and help me with my fur coat" said Natalie as she bat her eyes at him. "Oh here" he said as he helped her take off her coat and hold it for her. "Dillon I'm hungry can you please give me the m&ms I told you to hold?" asked Linda "Of course….hang on a moment…..here…no….here…ah…..here they are!" said Dillon as he hold up the m&ms. "Here you go Senorita Linda!" "Oh thank you Dillon!"

"Conner, honey, can you please hold me tight in you big strong arms?" asked Cindy as she looked up at him with her big sky blue eyes that Conner cannot resist. "Here you go" Conner said as he hugged her tight to his chest and kissed her lips. "Hmm…thank you" Cindy said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Jayden dahling, be a dear and put your arm around my waist" said Sydnie as she tried to move his arm. "Why?" Jayden asked "'Cause there are some girls here who just don't know the meaning of BACK OFF" said Sydnie as she glared at some of the girls that were looking at her _man_. "Umm….sure" said Jayden as he put his arm around her. "Much better" Sydnie said as she saw some girls retreat.

5 minutes later Bridge returned with Francesca's coke. "Here Baby" said Bridge as he handed her the coke. Francesca didn't take it. "Sorry Babe, but you took too long I don't want a coke anymore instead I want you to take me shopping on Saturday!" said Francesca with a big smile on her face. Bridge looked at her in disbelief._'How could she not want the coke? It's only been 5 minutes. Is that really a long time?' _he wondered to himself. He had been so absorb by this that she couldn't hear Francesca.

"Uh…yuhoo! Bridge!" shouted Francesca with angry look on her face. "Huh? Oh what is it baby?" asked Bridge as he snapped out of his dazed. "I said can you take me shopping Saturday" she said as she looked up at him with her big eyes. "Uh, sure sweetheart" said Bridge as he sat down next to her. "Girls I can't believe they are going to give out backstage passes later! Did you guys get your tickets ready!" asked Natalie as she looked at the others with stars in her eyes. "Yeah!" shouted the other girls.

10 minutes later the lights pointed to the stage and the curtains went up. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed everybody, but Conner and his guy friends. Their girlfriends were screaming really loudly and they had to cover their ears.

Sitting order: Bridge, Francesca, Casey, Natalie, Dillon, Linda, Stacie, Hunter, Sydnie, Jayden, Cindy, and Conner.

The Power Team (Kira and them) came running out onto the stage. "Hey, how ya'll doing?" asked Tori "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" was heard from all sections of the stadium. "Ok you guys tonight we have our girl Tori singing since music is her thing okay?" asked Kira "YEAH!" screamed the audience. "OK whose ready for the concert of a life-time!" shouted Z "WE ARE!" shouted the audience "Okay let's get this show on the road" said Lily as they got their headsets ready and their instruments.

Kira took Tori's place and played the electric guitar. Tori went in front of the microphone and looked out into the crowd. In the 5th row she looked at everybody and saw Hunter and the guys. Her eyes widened when she saw Hunter and a black hair girl hugging and sitting REALLY close to each other. She shook her head and looked at everybody. "Hey guys! Our first song is going to be 'The Boy Next Door!'" shouted Tori "YEAH!" shouted the audience. The girls began playing their instruments and Musa waited for her cue.

Tori:

_Dear Stevie,  
I just wanted to let you know,  
That I've been thinking about ya lately.  
And since you've been gone,  
I wanna let you know,  
That I miss you boy, I miss you boy.  
Well it's been 3 weeks since you went away,  
It might sound crazy but I count the days.  
I miss the little things that we used to do,  
And those are the things that I liked about you.  
And now you're gone I don't know what to do.  
You never knew I had a crush on you.  
I miss you boy, I miss you boy_

_Well I wake up in the morning and get ready for school,  
Combin' my hair, trying to look cool.  
But I looked in the mirror and I said to myself,  
Why'd you have to leave me all by myself?  
I know you didn't know it never said it before,  
But I had a crush on the boy next door.  
I miss you boy, I miss you boy _

Kira, Lily, Summer, and Z: _  
I had a crush on the boy next door and now hes gone  
Shoulda told him before but its never too late to be my friend  
Maybe someday I'll see you again and I wanna tell you from my heart  
I know what it's like to be apart  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy) I miss you boy (I miss ya boy!)_

_Well as time goes on its easy to see,  
That you were the one the one for me.  
I don't know how to say it you know its true,  
Cuz all I do is think about you.  
Cuz you're on my mind every minute of the day,  
And now its time to you hear me say  
I miss you boy I miss you boy _

_Well the summer times coming,  
I wanna see you again.  
I hope you come back,  
And be my best friend.  
Now I hope in my heart that this dream'll come true,  
Cuz without you its like a roomin of you  
I want you to know, I never felt this before but I miss you.  
Love, the girl next door  
I miss you boy, I miss you boy _

_CHORUS X3  
ring ring  
'Hey, this is Briana leave a message at the tone!'  
Hey Bree this is Stevie.  
Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye,  
But I hope you get this message,  
Cuz I miss ya so much  
I know you're far away,  
But we can still keep in touch  
I know you never knew I never said it before  
I got a crush on you the girl next door  
I miss ya girl...I miss ya girl _

_CHORUS TO FADE_

"How did you all like that!" shouted Tori to the crowd "We loved it!" shouted the audience. Bridge and the guys looked at them in shocked. _'I never knew she could sing that good'_ though Hunter _Lily looks so beautiful'_ thought Casey _Z never told me she sang that good_' thought Bridge as he saw Z getting ready for the next song. _'Kira, I miss you so much beautiful'_ thought Conner.

"Ok you guys our next song is called 'Say My Name'!" "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" shouted the audience.

__Kira, Tori, Z:_  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Better say my name_

Emily:_  
Any other day I would call, you would say  
"Baby how's your day?"  
But today it ain't the same  
Every other word is uh huh, yea okay  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?  
If you took it there, first of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
i'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the thangs  
That you said to me yesterday?_

Tori, Z, Lily:_  
I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who_

Tori, Kira, Z:_  
What's up with this?  
Tell the truth, who you with  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try to change it now  
Sayin' you gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, you said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you  
are at home, by yourself  
When I just heard the voice  
Heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question  
Why do you feel you gotta lie?  
Gettin' caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name_

_(Chorus B)  
(Chorus A) _

_(Where my ladies at) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yea-yeah  
(Can you say that? C'mon) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(I can't hear ya) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the ladies say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah..yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah _

_(Break it down) Ohh ooohh oh ooh ohhhh  
(D.C., take it to the bridge c'mon) _

_(Chorus B)  
(Chorus A until fade)_

"Okay guys are you ready for the next song!" shouted Emily "Yeah!" shouted the audience. If you listen closely you could hear Conner's girlfriends and the other girls screaming louder than the rest. It seemed that during the song the girls had jumped out of their seat along with many others and were now dancing and screaming as loud as they could. Conner and the others looked at the girls and they thought the same thing: _I do not know them anymore!_

Cindy got Conner to stand up and she moved his arms so they were around her waist and Conner looked around and then he placed his head on her shoulder and smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back and then focused her attention to the stage. The other girls did the same except Sydnie; she got Jayden on his feet and put his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Our next song is called A Thousand Miles and it was written by our own Emily Pirtle!" shouted Tori. The audience clapped and whistled and shouted.

Emily:

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd _

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight _

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me _

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories _

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight _

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't... _

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd _

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you... _

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

"Ok you guys, only 2 more songs and then we have to go," said Kira "Awww" said the audience. "But hey, on the bright side we'll get to draw the winning numbers for the backstage passes!" Kira said as she saw the sad faces of their fans. "Yay!" screamed the audience. Some people boys and girls were throwing bonquets of flowers on to the stage. "Ok you guys our next song is called Everytime We Touch!" screamed Tori into the microphone.

**Kira:**

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

**Everybody:**  
_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life._

**Kira:**  
_Your arms are my castle;  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..._

**(Everybody)**  
_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side._

"Ok you guys only one more song and then the backstage passes!" said Summer "Our last song is called Truth Is!" shouted Lily

**Tori:**

_Ah Oh Ah Oh_

_Verse 1_

_Ran into an old friend yesterday_

_Caught me by surprise when he called my name_

_He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past_

_Talked for a while, I smiled and then_

_Said that he was seeing somebody and_

_Told me this was gonna last_

_Showing me her photograph_

_Hook_

_And all the feelings I thought were gone _

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Chorus_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_

_(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_

_(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_Verse 2_

_We reminisce on the way things used to be_

_Shed a couple laughs, shed some memories_

_Talked about the things that changed_

_Some for good and some for bad_

_Then he said good-bye and he paid for lunch_

_Promised that we'd always keep in touch_

_Grabbed my bags and grabbed my thoughts, walked away and that was that_

_Hook_

_And all the feelings I thought were gone _

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Chorus_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_

_(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_

_(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_Bridge_

_Now the truth is it hurts but I know that the fault is mine_

'_Cuz I let him go_

_Tried to get over it but it's messed up he's not mine (Because I know)_

_Chorus (2x)_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_

_(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_

_(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

"Ok you guys that was our last song," said Tori "Now as you all know its time for our backstage passes giveaway, remember you can bring along one of your friends and then you guys can share the ticket and come backstage and meet us personally" "We each will grab a slip of paper and call out the number if you have that number you may come up here and you may bring a friend of you like" said Emily "So are you guys ready?" asked Z "Yeah!" shouted the audience.

"Our first number is," said Z as she reach into the box full of numbers, "394" "Ahhhh!" was heard from the crowd. Everybody turned to where the noise was and saw a girl with short black hair (Stacie) jumping up and down and then she ran towards the stage dragging her boyfriend (Hunter) along with her. Tori didn't even glanced at Hunter instead she was drawing the second number.

"Our second number is," Tori said as she took out a piece of paper, "383" "Oh my god!" screamed a girl with long brown hair (Natalie). Everybody turned towards the girl and saw her hugging her boyfriend (Casey) and then she grabbed his arm and ran towards the stage and when she got there she hugged Stacie and turned to look at the crowd. Hunter and Casey looked at Tori and Lily and then turned to their girlfriends and congratulated them.

"Our third number is," said Emily as she grabbed a piece of paper with a number and turned towards the crowd, "390" "Yay!" screamed a girl with long blonde hair (Francesca). Everybody looked at her and she said "Its not me, its my boyfriend who has the number!" she looked really happy and then she grabbed his hand (Bridge's) and ran towards the stage. She quickly hugged her friends and then hugged Bridge and kissed his lips. "Aww" was heard from different sections of the stadium. Z looked away and Summer hugged her tight, so did the other girls.

"The fourth number is," said Kira "392". Suddenly somebody, a girl, screamed out "Dillon darling, I love you!" shouted a girl with long orange-reddish hair (Linda). Everybody including Kira and them looked at the girl and saw Dillon being hugged by Linda. Summer looked away and silently cried. Z and them saw and hugged Summer. Everybody else was still looking at the girl who was now running towards the stage with Dillon behind her. Linda quickly ran over to her friends and hugged them and started talking while Dillon walked to the guys and congradulated them.

"Ok everybody only 2 more numbers to go!" shouted Z. Bridge looked at her and when she turned around their eyes met. They stared at each other not moving until 5 seconds later Francesca saw what was happening and quickly went up to Bridge and quickly smiled a fake smile at Z and walked of with Bridge to her friends and she hugged him. Z looked at the girl and then walked to her friends.

"Our 5th number is 385!" shouted Lily into the microphone. Everybody quickly looked at their ticket and a lot of people were disappointed. Until they heard another girl scream, this time it was high-pitch scream. Everybody quickly covered their ears from the noise until it stopped. Everybody turned their heads toward a girl with light brown hair (Sydnie) kissing a light brown hair boy (Jayden) many times until she started walking to the stage like she owned the place with Jayden following her like a lost dog. Her friends ran to her and hugged her while Jayden went to the guys and told them how this was a bad situation for them. The guys agreed, but they couldn't do anything because they had to stay with their girlfriends. Jayden turned his head towards Emily who was apparently sitting on a chair that Sam (their bodyguard) brought out for her. She looked kind of pale which got Jayden worried, but what could he do? He had a girlfriend and he just can't walk up to her and say "Hey I know I broke up with you and all, but how are you feeling?" he didn't want to feel like an idiot. Would you?

"Our last number is 387!" shouted Summer as she looked at the paper. Again another high pitch scream broke everybody's dream mode and they all turned towards the sound and saw a girl with long golden hair dressed in a tight pink shirt and baby blue skirt that was clearly 2 sizes small. She seemed to be hugging a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. She ran to the stage and hugged her friends and they started talking like high school girls that just got asked out by a guy. Conner walked up the steps and went to his friends and then he quickly glanced at Kira before returning to his friends.

Everybody except Casey and his group were getting out of the stadium and they went on either sides of the red carpet. They were waiting for Kira and them to come out, of course that might take a while. Casey and his group had gotten their backstage passes from Lily and them and they were currently waiting in The Power Team's dressing room.

Casey and the other boys were sitting down on the couches while their girlfriends were taking pictures of everything and touching the girls' clothes and hair products. They couldn't steal anything of course because there was 2 big guys outside the room guarding the place and they told the girls no bags or purses, so the girls can't take anything. The girls were disappointed of course while the guys were just their normal self. 5 minutes later the door opened and in stepped…


	6. Chapter 6

Cleo, the band manager.

"Um, who are you people and why are you in the girls' dressing rooms?" asked Cleo in a clam, but strict voice. "We are like the backstage people, you know, who won the backstage passes" said Natalie in a high pitch voice. "Oh yes _those_ people, yes well the girls will be here in 5 minutes" said Cleo as she walked to the girls' desk and took out a clipboard and began writing a new schedule for the girls. She sat in a far off corner chair that was 5 feet away from the group and waited for the girls to come. "Like, 5 whole minutes," screamed Francesca, "I can't wait that long!" _'I know you couldn't even wait 5 minutes for a cup of coke'_thought Bridge as he stared at his girlfriend in embarrassment. "Well to bad either you wait for the girls or you don't meet them at all, your choice" said Cleo never looking up from the clipboard. "Fine!" Francesca said as she sat down next to Bridge and laid her head on his shoulder. The other girls did the same except Linda; she sat on Dillon's lap.

**3 minutes later**

Cleo was still writing and ignoring the group. Francesca was sitting on Bridge's lap and talking to him about the shopping trip on Saturday. Finally Kira came in. "Kira dear, where have you been and where are the others?" asked Cleo "Oh um, Emily was busy watering her plants," said Kira with a nervous look on her face. "Oh and the others?" asked Cleo with a suspicious look in her eyes. "Um, Z went to go shopping, Summer had a head ache, Tori is practicing for the next concert, and Lily is….um….sleeping?" said Kira and then she turned the other way. "Yes, well I DEMAND that they come here right away!" shouted Cleo with a scary look on her face. "Um, yes mam!" said Kira as she quickly left to get the girls. "Sorry about that, they usually would be glad to meet people, I wonder what's wrong" said Cleo as she looked at the way that Kira left. The gang stared at her for a sec before doing their own things like kissing, hugging, talking, and sleeping. The guys were thinking,_ 'I know what's wrong, but I'm not going to tell you lady!' _

**10 minutes later**

The girls came back each with a different look on their face. "Girls is something wrong?" asked Cleo with a look on her face that could make you wish you would die right there on the spot. "Um, of course not Cleo, ha ha, why would we be in trouble?" said Z with a nervous look on her face. Cleo didn't buy it, but let them go anyway. When they get home they are going to talk no matter what! "Ok then, girls these are the contest winners, be nice and I'll see you at home at around 9 o'clock ok?" asked Cleo as she took her clipboard. "Yes!" said the girls. **(It's only 5 right now ok)**Cleo left the room and got into her convertible and headed for home. The girls stared at the way she went and then sat down on their chairs. They looked at the girls and then the guys. They quickly looked away when the group looked at them.

"So…"started Tori "Is there anything you need?" finished Lily. "Yes well I was wondering if you could sign these pictures for me?" said Natalie with stars in her eyes. "Um, sure" the girls said with a look of nervousness on their face. "So do you mind introducing yourselves?" asked Kira as she signed the picture of her and Emily. "Well, I'm Natalie Martinez!" said Natalie with a proud look on her face.

"I'm Stacie Orrico." said the short black hair girl.

"I am the amazing Francesca Foreman!" said the girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes with a look that clearly said 'I'm-better-than-you-so-treat-me-like-a-princess!' "Uh huh" said Z with a look of distaste.

Nobody except Bridge caught that look.

"Um, I'm Linda Parker." said a girl with long orange-reddish hair with a blush on her face. Summer smiled at her which made her blush even more.

"I'm Sydnie Gillard" said a girl with light brown hair. Jayden hugged her from behind and then he looked at Emily and saw that she was still a bit pale and that she looked like she was about to throw up any second. Jayden looked scared for a second, but quickly regained his posture when his girlfriend called him. "Yes?" he asked "Nothing you just seemed out of it" she replied with a smile.

"And I'm Cindy Foreman, cousin of Francesca Foreman" said the girl with golden hair. **(Bet you didn't see that coming huh?)**"Nice to meet you guys" said Lily with an obviously fake smile. Everybody, but Natalie and the girls caught that.

"Ok and the guys" said Tori with a look of hatred on her face as well as the others.

"Um, I'm Casey Rhodes ," said Casey. He looked up and saw Lily's angry face and then he turned his head to his girlfriend and hugged her, "and this is my girlfriend, Natalie Martinez" Natalie smiled at him and then when he wasn't looking she pointed the middle finger at Lily and mouthed 'Fuck Off!' Nobody saw this except Lily and her friends. Lily got angry and started glaring at her stone cold.

"I'm Bridge Carson and this is my lady, Francesca Foreman " He looked at Z for a minute and then grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. She smiled and then smirked at Z and mouthed 'Loser, he's mine now!' and glared at her. Z started cussing under her breath and glared at the bitch.

"I'm Dillon Lee ( fake last name) and this is my girlfriend, Linda" Dillon looked at Summer, but she wasn't looking at him instead she was looking at Emily, who in the meantime was looking very pale. Dillon thought Jayden should know this, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm Conner McKnight, he bowed at them then he looked at Kira, who in the meantime was looking very angry. 'He guess she haven't forgiven me yet' he thought as he saw Kira's eyes get narrowed.

"I am Jayden Shiba and this is my girlfriend, Sydnie Andrews."

"I'm Hunter Bradley and this beautiful girl is my woman, Stacie Gillard" Hunter looked at Tori and saw her pissed off look on her face. He glared at her and then went to his girlfriend and hugged her. Tori looked shocked and then before you can blink an eye she ran out of the room and into her red convertible and took off.

"Well, that was rude!" shouted Francesca 'why am I not surprise?' thought Z "Well if you don't like it then you can just leave!" shouted Kira "Excuse moi?" said Francesca as she glared at Z with the meanest glare she could muster. "She said if you don't like it here you can go you skanky little bitch!" shouted Z "Oh yeah well I won the backstage passes so I'll stay backstage until I want to leave!" shouted Francesca. "Oh no you wont," said Z "SECURITY!" she shouted. Pretty soon 2 big guys came in. "Yes miss?" asked the black haired one "I want this skank to be removed from my sight" Z replied with a pissed off face. "Right away miss!" he said as he started to drag the girl out. "Hey let me go," shouted Francesca "Bridge!" she shouted. "Hey you, let go of my girlfriend!" shouted Bridge. Z's eyes were filled with hurt, but mostly hatred. "Z," Lily whispered "are you okay?" "Yeah just tired" she replied. "Sam?" "Yes Miss Delgado?" "Please get them all outside and get them to go home" "Yes mam" He and the other guy, Paul, pushed the group outside 2 by 2. "Hey, wait" they said, but Paul and Sam just continued pushing. Soon the room was emptied except for Kira and the girls. 30 minutes had passed and still no talking just clear silence. "Hey girls, lets head home" Summmer said "Ok" the girls whispered. They stepped outside and suddenly Kira bumped into a hard chest. "Off me" she grumbled, but the person didn't move. She opened her eyes and saw…..


	7. Chapter 7

A cute boy with the clearest blue eyes she has ever seen. "Um….hi?" said Kira as she stared into his blue eyes. "Hi" said the boy as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Um, can you get off me please?" asked Kira "Huh, oh yeah" he said as he got up and then gave Kira his hand. She grabbed it, but then she accidentally slipped, but before she fell she felt an arm slip around her waist to prevent her from falling. She looked up and saw the boy. "Um, thank you" she said and you could see a blush forming. "Welcome" he said then he smiled the smile that could make any girl weak to her knees. "My name's Austin, Austin Maxillion, what's yours?" he asked as he held out his hand. "Kira, Kira Ford" she said as she shook his hand. "Well Kira, would you be so kind to grace this man tomorrow night with a date?" he said as he looked at her with a hopeful face. "I love too" she said as she smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at your place at 8:00 p.m." he said as they exchanged numbers. "Great" "Oh I got to go, bye !" he shouted as he walked away. Sigh

"He's so hot!" Z said as she looked at his back. Kira turned around. 'Oh yeah they're still here' Kira thought. "Oh, looks like Kira got a date tomorrow, tell me if he has any brothers or friends ok?" asked Lily. "Uh huh" said Kira "Come on you guys lets go home" said Summer as she unlocked the doors and got in. "Thank God we brought two cars since Tori drove away the other one.

They drove for about 20 minutes before they got to their mansion. Summer rang the bell and about 2 minutes later a butler opened the door. "Good Evening Madams" he said as he bowed. "Paul we told you not to bow to us anymore and lose the accent it ain't you" said Z as she looked at the 20 year old guy with black hair and blue eyes. "Ha ha ha, ok Z" he said as he closed the door and locked it.

"See you Paul!" said Lily as she and the other girls went upstairs to Tori's room. "Tori, are you there sweetie?" asked Emily as she knocked on the door. Murmuring was heard and then the sound of the door being unlocked and soon it opened and there stood Tori. Her eyes were red that you would have known that she had been crying. She had already changed into her blue pjs, which included a tight blue top, blue shorts, and blue slippers. "Aww Tori" said Emily as she went to hug her. The girls stepped into her room and Kira closed the door behind her. "It's ok" said Lily as she patted Tori on her back. "N...n…no it's not" said Tori as she sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands and cried.

The girls all huddled around her and each looked like they were about to cry. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Z "Y….yes, said Tori as she looked up. "How could he do this to me?" "Aww Tori, he still loves you he just doesn't want his girlfriend to know" said Kira "Quite right!" said Summer "Oh yeah sure that's why he kissed that bitch right in front of me and glared at me!" shouted Tori as she grabbed hold of her phone and threw it across the room. It smashed into the wall and broke into pieces. The girls cringed at the noise. "Aww sweetie, it's ok" said Emily "Yeah we all felt like crying when we saw our boyfriends in the hands of evil!" said Lily as her eyes narrowed.

"Hey speaking of evil, Lily, did you notice how that Natalie chick point her middle finger at you and mouthed 'Fuck off'?" asked Z "Yeah, that bitch is going down!" shouted Lily "Um, you guys this isn't the time for that" said Emily as she flickered her eyes from Lily and Z to Tori. "Oh sorry Tor!" Lily and Z said together as they hugged her. Tori didn't reply so they looked down and there she was. Sleeping and not even thinking of them! The other girls looked down too and when they saw Tori asleep they all fell down. "Oh well she had a big day why don't we let her sleep?" said Emily as she brushed away Tori's hair on her face. "Yeah" whispered the other girls. The girls tucked Tori in and closed her door and went to their rooms.

**Lily's Room**

Lily's turned on the lights and turned on her television. She looked at the television as it showed a woman around her 20s talking about their band. "Hi, I'm Sheila Grundy and I'm here to tell you all that the Power Team had just got a new concert coming up at Plum Blossom Stadium! It's amazing! The crowd behind me is going absolutely crazy over the band." Lily turned away "Oh my, looks like a group of male teenagers has the Power Team tattooed on to their backs and arms! No I do not need to see it!" she said as a guy asked her if she wanted to see the tattoo. "Um, anyway I cannot wait to hear the Power Team perform! What an excitement! This is Sheila Grundy reporting from Gringotts St. Back to you Chuck!" she said as she signed off.

Lily turned off the television and changed into her yellow sleepwear. It consists of a yellow satin tank top and red satin shorts and warm slippers_. 'I wonder if I should go back to dating?_' thought Lily as she slipped into her bed. _'Maybe'_ were her last thought before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Stella's Room**

_God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes_

Was heard from Z's room followed by Z dancing and singing in her pj's. It consists of a yellow cotton top and green short. She was dancing and singing to _Angel_. Finally after 10 minutes of dancing she stopped. She sat down on her bed and slipped under the covers_. 'Bridge how could you defend that slut!'_ she thought as she start to get teary-eyed. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

**Emily's Room**

Emily was sitting on her bed, already in her pajamas, looking out of her balcony. She was wearing a red cotton top and long yellow pants. She looked away and she picked up the picture of Jayden and her and threw it across the room. 'I hate you so much, yet I still love you' she thought as she picked up the glass and threw them away. Then she picked up the picture and threw it in the trash.She then went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and went to bed.

**Summer's Room**

"Good heavens how could Dillon get a girlfriend!" she shouted as she stomped around her room in her yellow pajamas. It consists of a light yellow t-shirt and long light yellow pants. She went up to her mirror and looked. _'I'm not that ugly am I?'_ she thought. She sighed and sat on her bed. Summer lied down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked to her left and saw a picture of Dillon on her night stand. "Dillon, how could you?' Summer asked herself. She soon fell asleep while crying silently.

**Kira's Room**

Kira was sitting on her bed wearing her satin pajamas. It consists of a red satin tank top and satin shorts. She was starring at a picture of her and Conner. Conner was smiling and had his arm around her waist while she was leaning on his shoulder. They were both smiling like crazy. 'Conner, how could you be with that…that thing!' Kira thought as she suddenly grew angry and she hurled that picture frame and threw it out the window. The glass shattered and the picture laid there on the ground and a strong wind came and blew the picture away. Kira watched the picture fly away until it was out of pulled the bed covers over her body and turned off the lights and went to sleep thinking of Conner.

**NEXT MORNING!**

Kira woke up and got out off bed and changed her clothes. She was now wearing a light yellow tank top and a pair of tight jeans that clung to her small waist. She went downstairs and was surprised to see everybody there. "Hey you guys" she said as she sat down next to Z. A maid came in and put down a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks" Kira said as she smiled. "Your welcome miss" the maid said as she hurried back to the kitchen. "Kira are you ok?" Z asked as she looked at her. "Yeah, why?" Kira asked "Because…you haven't picked out your outfit for your big date with Austin today!" Z screamed happily. "Yeah Kira, why aren't you happy?" Lily asked confusedly. "Oh um, I'm happy really I just um, forgot!" Kira told them while trying to smile and forget about Conner. "Ok" they said.

10 minutes later they finished eating and went to the fashion room to pick out an outfit for Kira. While they were finding an outfit Paul came in with a phone in his hands. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but someone's on the phone for Kira" Paul told them. She took the phone from him and he left.

Phone Conversation… (Kira speaking) _(Austin/voice speaking)_

"Hello?"

"_Um, is this Kira?" _

"Yes, can I help you?"

"_Kira, this is um, Austin you know from last night?" _

"Oh hey Austin what's up?"

"_Um, I wanted to talk to you about our date tonight"_

"Ok, so what's up?"

"_Um, do you want to go to the movies and then to dinner?"_

"Sure I love too!"

"_Great I'll pick you up at around 8 maybe?" _

"Sure that'll be great"

"_Great, so um, see you tonight?"_

"Tonight it is"

"_Ok, bye Kira"_

"Bye"

End of Conversation…

She pressed end and place the phone down on the table. "Well?" her friends asked as they looked at her with eager eyes. "I'm going to the movies and then to dinner with Austin" She stated calmly. The other girls screamed as they began to look for an outfit for Kira. Half an hour has passed and they were still looking. Until Z screamed. "Uh ha, I have found the perfect outfit" Z yelled out as she showed it to them. "Wow" the other girls said. It was a yellow tank with a jean jacket that stopped under her bosom and a jean skirt that ended at her thighs. "Thanks Z!" Kira said as she took the outfit and rushed to her room to try it out.

"Hey Z?" Summer asked. "Yeah?" Z said. "Isn't that Cleo's outfit?" Summer asked as her eyes narrowed. "Um, yes?" Z said as she backed away from Summer. "You know how she feels about letting us use her clothes!" Summer shouted at her. "Yeah, but she won't be home until tomorrow that'll give Kira enough time to enjoy her date AND us to live happily ever after without Cleo knowing" Z said with a smile on her face. Sigh "You better be right Z" Summer said as she shook her head softly. "I am" Z said. They all left the fashion room and went to Kira's room. They knocked on her door and out came Kira wearing the outfit that Z chose for her. "Woah!" the girls shouted. Kira had her hair tied up in a bun with a few strands loose and had on light yellow makeup. The girls hugged and soon they went downstairs and watched movies and played games until it was time for Kira's date to arrive.


End file.
